Love That Hurt, But This is Love
by Naruhina Sri Alwas
Summary: Berawal dari cinta dan berakhir pada penyesalan. Itulah nasib yang dialami oleh seorang pemuda karena mensia-siakan orang yang mencintainya. Hinata Hyuuga adalah gadis yang mencintai Naruto Namikaze, tapi cintanya tak pernah dibalas oleh Naruto karena sang pemuda mencintai gadis lain. chapter2 up
1. Chapter 1

Author : Naruhina Alwas  
Naruto milik masashi kishimoto sensai  
Reted : T  
Genre : Friendship/ Family  
Pair : NaruHina always  
warning: OOC, abal, typo, newbie, geje

~~Love That Hurt, But This is Love~~

Berawal dari cinta dan berakhir pada penyesalan. Itulah nasib yang dialami oleh seorang pemuda karena mensia-siakan orang yang mencintainya. Hinata Hyuuga adalah gadis yang mencintai Naruto Namikaze, tapi cintanya tak pernah dibalas oleh Naruto karena sang pemuda mencintai gadis lain.

.

.

Angin musim semi, bergerak lembut menggoyangkan bunga sakura yang baru saja mekar. Bunga musim semi, banyak orang yang mengharapkan bisa melihat bunga cantik itu bersama orang yang dikasihi.

Seorang gadis menawan berambut indigo membuka telapak tangannya saat kelopak sakura jatuh secara perlahan dihadapannya.

"Ini?" Telapak tangannya menangkap kelopak sakura dengan pandangan pilu. Bunga yang cantik, hampir semua orang selalu menunggu bunga itu. Dia masih menatap sendu, sesuai hatinya.

"Hei, apa kau mau menemaniku?" Terlihat konyol, tapi gadis bersurai indigo itu tidak peduli. Dia mengajak bicara sang kelopak. Hinata Hyuuga namanya. Gadis itu berdiri mematung di balik sebuah pohon besar di dekat deretan bunga Sakura. Dress putih selutut motif bunga miliknya berkibar pelan saat angin bertiup kembali.

Ada apa gerangan? Hingga gadis cantik itu harus tersembunyi di balik pohon sementara bangku taman tampak kosong tidak berpenghuni.

"Ha..ha, dasar!" Iris lavender sang gadis menatap intens sosok yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara riang itu. Meski jaraknya cukup jauh dia bisa mendengar nada riang itu terlontar dari pria yang sangat dicintainya. Sosok yang dicintai Hinata adalah pemuda dengan surai pirang bermata biru langit terang. Namanya adalah Namikaze Naruto dan kini sedang Hinata amati secara sembunyi-sembunyi karena sang pemuda pujaan sedang bersama gadisnya.

Bagaimana perasaan Hinata?

_"Aku senang melihatmu bahagia,"_ ujar Hinata dalam hati. Meski sedih tapi dia harus memaksakan hatinya untuk melihat kebahagiaan Naruto yang terpancar ketika bersenda gurau dengan seorang gadis.

Gadis lain, pujaan Naruto dan itu bukan dirinya. Secara karakteristik fisik dia memiliki kesamaan dengan dirinya, sama-sama beriris lavender. Dia Shion, gadis pujaan Naruto, mereka saling menyayangi dan mirisnya dia menjadi sosok antagonis dalam drama percintaan mereka karena merenggut Naruto dari Shion beberapa tahun lalu.

Dia mencoba ikut bahagia.  
"Kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu Naruto-kun." Ujar gadis sambil memeluk dan menggandeng tangan Naruto dengan manja. Sayup-sayup Hinata mendengar obrolan keduanya dari tempat persembunyian, dia hanya memasang wajah geram karena melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan mata. Tanpa sadar kelopak Sakura itu dia remas lalu terjatuh seolah terlupakan. Sayang sekali, bunga itu harus dirusak karena emosi.

Seperti manusia, akan rusak jika sudah terpaku pada ambisi.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Shion-chan." Ujar Naruto membalas pelukan Shion dengan mesra. Mereka dua sejoli yang sangat serasi bahkan beberapa orang yang lewat tampak memandang iri. Termasuk Hinata, yang memandang mereka dari kejauhan sambil menahan jatuhnya air mata. Dadanya merasakan nyeri yang tidak tertahan. Meski sudah tahu resikonya tetap dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit dihatinya. Matanya sudah terasa panas pertanda cairan bening itu sudah tidak bisa dibendung.

"Ahh.. Benarkah? Bukankah kau sudah punya istri sekarang Naruto-kun?" Gadis itu berbicara manja sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya karena merajuk sang mantan kekasihnya sudah punya gadis lain.

"Hmm, ayolah kau tahukan aku tak pernah mencintainya! Aku hanya mencintai kau seorang Shion-chan." Ujar Naruto kepada gadis di sampingnya. Kata-kata yang didengar Hinata benar-benar menghancurkannya. Sang Hyuuga sudah tahu Naruto tidak pernah mencintainya tapi saat mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Naruto, tidak ada ungkapan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya.

Hancur? Remuk? Kecewa? Sakit hati? Entahlah! Tidak ada ungkapan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanya. Dunia serasa berhenti berputar dan tidak punya semangat lagi untuk menapakinya.

"Sudah kukatakan Hina-chan, kau hanya buang-buang waktu menunggu pria itu untuk mencintaimu." Gumam seseorang pada Hinata. Gadis cantik itu tersentak kemudian menoleh pada siapa yang berkata. Pemuda rupawan dari klan Uchiha. Mata onix itu masih sama, dingin dan kini dia pakai untuk memberi tatapan tajam pada dua sejoli yang membuat Hinata bersedih.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata bertanya. Lalu menundukkan kepala.

"Aku memang tak pantas untuk dicintai." Gumam Hinata. Pemuda Uchiha itu mendesah panjang, mengalihkan tatapan pada sosok lavender di depannya yang murung.  
"Mereka sangat bahagia, apa hanya aku saja yang sedang patah hati?" Gumamnya lagi pada diri sendiri.

"Aku bisa memberi pelajaran pada mereka untukmu, kau mau?" Tanya sang pemuda dengan santainya.

"Eh?" Hinata tersentak. Dua orang itu saling pandang dalam diam untuk sesaat.  
"Kau tau Hina-chan, bila kau menangis seperti itu, kau terlihat jelek." Ujar pemuda pelan, tangan kekarnya menyingkirkan surai hitam yang sedikit menutupi mata lalu mengangkat wajah Hinata. Sang Uchiha tidak suka gadis di depannya bersedih.  
"Sedang apa Sasuke-kun di konoha?" Pertanyaan itu baru meluncur dari mulut Hinata. Dia baru menyadari kenapa sosok di depannya bisa ada di Konoha. Hinata terheran.  
"Kau tak suka aku ada di Konoha?" Tanya balik pria yang dipanggil dengan nama Sasuke.  
"Bu-bukan maksudku seperti itu." Ujar Hinata gelagapan karena Sasuke langsung berkata dingin.

"Maksudku kenapa tidak memberitahukan dulu kedatangan Sasu-kun?" Ujar Hinata cemberut, pria itu menghela nafas dan bersandar disamping Hinata.  
"Aku marah." Ujar pria itu _to the poin.__  
_"Eh?" Ujar Hinata kaget.

"_Apa Sasuke-kun?"_ Ujar Hinata dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan pikiran buruk.  
"Aku marah kenapa kau melakukan tindakan sekotor itu untuk mendapatkan pria yang tidak pernah mencintaimu!" Ujar Sasuke sedikit meninggi karena menahan emosi.  
"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu!" Ujar Hinata lirih sambil mengulang kata-katanya seperti sebuah mantra.  
"Kau bukan tidak tahu, tapi kau menutupnya dengan kebohongan pada dirimu sendiri, agar kau percaya semua yang kau lakukan benar Hina-chan." Ujar pria tersebut lirih dan memandang iba kepada gadis yang sering di panggil dengan Hina-chan.  
"A-Aku." Ujar Hinata tercekat suaranya parau, mulutnya hanya bisa berbicara tanpa ada suara satu pun yang keluar.  
"Kalau ini menyakitkan, bisakah kau melepasnya?" Ujar pria di samping Hinata dengan rasa khawatir pada gadis yang rapuh yang berada disampingnya ini.  
"A-Aku." Lagi-lagi suaranya hilang entah kemana.  
"Semakin lama kau berfikir, semakin lama dia yang tersakiti." Ujar pria itu.

"Lebih baik kita pulang, sepertinya sudah sore." Katanya melanjutkan kemudian menggandeng tangan Hinata. Pemuda itu tanpa rasa takut mengajak Hinata keluar dari balik pohon. Tidak mempedulikan jika pemuda yang diintai Hinata melihat mereka berdua.

Seperti sudah takdir, pemilik mata biru langit tanpa sengaja melihat sosok Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan pulang. Awalnya dia berusaha tidak peduli, Naruto tidak mencintai Hinata dan itu urusan gadis ambisius ingin berjalan dengan siapa.

Awalnya begitu, tapi mendadak ada perasaan tidak suka.

"Pria itu? Siapa pria itu, berani sekali dia." Gumam dan geramnya sambil meremas tangan yang di pegangnya sampai orang itu merintih kesakitan. Mungkin Naruto tidak mencintai Hinata, tapi dia paling tidak suka ada yang mengusik apa yang telah menjadi miliknya. Dalam hal apapun, termasuk Hinata? Entahlah.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan, sakit tau!" Ujar gadis yang bersamanya, dan karena itu Naruto memandang gadis itu dan kaget.

"_Apa yang kulakukan?"_ Ujarnya dalam hati. Naruto merasa aneh saat melihat Hinata dengan laki-laki misterius.

"Ayo kita lanjut lagi Shion-chan." Ujar Naruto kembali menggandeng tangan Shion dan berjalan beriringan.

"Kau ini aneh Naruto-kun, apa sih yang tadi kau lihat sampai kau meremas tanganku dengan sangat keras?" Ujar Shion cemberut karena belum mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto.

"Hehehe, sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, aku juga tak tau mengapa aku meremas tanganmu." Ujar Naruto bergumam dan tersenyum canggung kepada gadis disampingnya, dan gadis itu hanya menghela nafas lalu mengikuti saran Naruto agar tidak memikirkannya.

"Kita mau kemana Naruto-kun?" Ujar gadis itu lagi yang terus di ajak jalan berjalan dari tadi.

"Hm?" Ternyata Naruto melamun dan kembali ke dunia nyata karena suara lembut dari seorang gadis di sampingnya.

"Kau melamun!" Tuduh gadis itu kepada Naruto, dan mendapatkan tawa canggung dari pemuda itu.

"Gomen Shion-chan!" Ujar Naruto minta maaf kepada gadis itu.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang." Ujar Shion tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Naruto kaget.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita belum sampai ke tempat tujuan?" Tanya Naruto aneh kepada Shion.

"Kau aneh, dari tadi kau seperti tidak fokus!" Ujar Shion ketus, dan Naruto hanya menghela nafas lelah karena kalau Shion marah pasti ucapannya sangat menusuk.

TBC

Mind to review? 


	2. Chapter 2

Love That Hurt, But This is Love

_"Mencintaimu terlalu menyakitkan."_

_"Tapi ... aku selalu akan mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."_

**Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei  
Pair : NaruHina  
Rated : T+ semi M  
Ganre : -  
Warning : Typo, EYD, OOC, AU, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Deru nafas terdengar cepat saat Hinata berhenti untuk beristirahat karena lelah untuk berlari.

"Apa aku hiks-" ucapannya terputus karena dirinya menangis, dan melirik sekitarnya, dirinya berada dipohon yang rindang, dan tidak akan ada yang tahu dirinya bersembunyi disana, ditemani dengan seorang pemuda tampan bernama Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, apa kau akan seperti ini terus?" pandangan pemuda itu mengiba saat melihat orang yang disayanginnya menangis, menahan rasa sakit yang teramat menykitkan, karena seorang pria lain yang dia tahu berstatus sudah menjadi suami sang wanita. Gigi dan tangannya mengerat, menahan amarah dan mencoba menenagkan sang wanita yang tengah sesenggukan.

"Aku-" lagi-lagi kalimatnya tidak bisa sang wanita lanjutkan, berulang-ulang Hinata mengatakan hal yang menyedihkan.

"Sudahku katakan bukan, bila kau memaksanya untuk menikah dengan alasan kedua orang tua mu, kau akan seperti ini." tatapan Sasuke menerawang, mengingat dulu sebelum Hinata menikahi Naruto.

**_Flasback On  
_**  
"Hinata, apa kau benar-benar ingin menikah denganya?" tanya Sasuke saat menghubung Hinata.

"Iya, Nii-chan, aku sangat-sangat mencintainya, jadi aku minta sama Oto-sama untuk melamarkan Naruto-kun untukku." suara disebrang terdengar sangat senang, hingga tak terasa senyum menawan Sasuke berikan, walaupun Hinata saudaranya itu tidak ada disisinya.

"Kalau kau senang, Nii-chan juga akan senang, jadi berbahagialah, dan maaf Nii-chan tidak bisa menemuimu dan menghadiri pernikahanmu." sesalnya dan dijawab oleh Hinata, tidak apa-apa.

**_Flasback Off_**

Suasana ditaman itu begitu sepi karena hari sudah hampir sore, langit mulai berubah warna.

"Ayo kita pulang Hinata." tarikan kecil Sasuke lakukan ditangan kanan Hinata, untuk memastikan bahwa Hinata mengekorinya dari belakang, seolah memastikan sang wanita tidak tertinggal. Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalannya, dan mengekor, sambil menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajah terlukannya.

'Pernahkah kau merasa sesakit ini.' satu kalimat yang Hinata ingat saat mendengar seseorang yang dia kenal, seseorang dimasa lalu. 'Ditolak berulang kali, aku mencintaimu Hinata.' andai waktu bisa diulang, Hinata ingin menerima pernyataan dari sang teman dimasa lalu yang kini pergi keluar negri untuk ikut dengan orang tuannya, dia ingat betul kata-kata pemuda itu, kata-kata yang menampakan rasa kecewa, rasa sakit hati.

Sambil berjalan, mengikuti Sasuke, Hinata bisa melihat sang pria yang jadi objek sakit hatinya tengah memohon-mohon kepada sang wanita lain yang bernama Shion itu, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan namun Hinata hanya melihatnya denga pandangan kosong, memastikan penglihatannya hanya sebuah halusinasi belaka.

"Jangan dilihat, lanjut jalan saja." suara didepannya, mengintrupsi Hinata agar jangan memandang objek yang menjadi pengganggu pikirannya, kenapa Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata melihat mereka, karena Hinata memelankan jalannya, jadi saat ditarik agak sulit. Dan benar saja dugaan Sasuke, pandangnnya dialihkan kearah sang adik kembarnya, yang menatap terluka.

"Iya."

"Aku tahu kau terluka, tapi bisakah kau tersenyum." sambil berkata lembut Sasuke mengajak Hinata berjalan lagi, walau hati Sasuke tetap Khawatir.

Dihubungi lewat ponsel pintarnya Sasuke bersumpah. saat, mendengar tangisan Hinata diponselnya akan membunuh siapapun yang telah membuat Hinata menangis seperti itu, namun keinginannya untuk membunuh sang pelaku diurungkannya, karena sang adik yang terlampau mencintai sang lelaki berengsuk yang telah menyakiti adiknya, berani sekali dirinya selingkuh didepan adiknya, berani sekali dirinya menduakan adiknya, walau akhirnya dia tahu yang mengganggu hubungan kedua sejoli itu adalah adiknya, namun apa mereka pantas melakukan itu semua, seorang yang patutkah mereka sakiti.

"Mencintai seseorang itu tak mesti memaksa, bisakah kau merelakannya Hinata, dan hidup bahagia dengan orang yang ditakdirkan denganmu." setelah mereka pergi dari taman itu dengan mengguakan kendaraan yang Sasuke bawa, Sasuke berharap adiknya mau mendengarkannya, mendengarkan supaya dia bisa tersenyum lagi, membayangkannya saja membuatnya merasa sesak, bisakah Hinata tersenyum lagi?

"A-aku hiks-" lagi-lagi tangisan Hinata pecah, dia mungkin belum bisa menerimannya, namun perlahan-lahan dia akan menyadarinya bahwa cinta itu tidak harus memiliki.

"Cobalah untuk tersenyum kearahnya, dan jangan tunjukan wajah menangis itu didepannya, sekarang kau boleh sepuasnya menangis, namun aku tidak bisa memberimu nasihat yang lebih baik lagi." satu sentuhan didaratkan keatas mahkota indigo sang wanita, menenangkan wanita kecil itu yang sudah berstatus istri orang, yang tengah patah hati karena suaminya menduakannya didepan matanya, tanpa menyembunyikannya dibelakangnya.

Diparkiran itu hanya beberapa kendaraan yang terparkir disana, karena kendaraan-kendaraan yang lainnya dibawa tuannya untuk pergi entah kekantor, berbelanja dan sebagainya, namun ditempat sunyi itu. kedua anak kembar dan salah satunya ada yang menangis dan ada yang menenangkan sang wanita itu.

Sudah 3 jam mereka dikendaraan Sasuke, dan untuk selama waktu itu juga Sasuke harus menyalakan mobilnya untuk memberi kenyamanan untuk mereka berdua. Menghela nafas karena sudah selama ini Hinata masih belum memberi tanda-tanda akan berhenti menangis.

"Kau masih lama Hinata?" pertanyaan itu langsung dihadiahi lemparan tisu kotor dan delikan kesal dari sang wanita. "Ayolah kau hanya perlu merelakan, dan hidup bahagia." lanjutnya namun kali ini dihadiahi tangisan yang semakin kencang, sumpah demi apa kalau parkiran ini tidak sepi mungkin Sasuke dikira telah melakukan pelecehan atau sejenisnya, namun untungnya suasana diparkiran aparteman yang Hinata tempati sepi.

"Sasuke-nii jahat, huahhh." tangisan terus Hinata lakukan, belum lagi ingus yang keluar tanpa permisi saat Hinata menyeka air matanya, dan banyak suara-suara aneh lainnya yang didengar Sasuke, dan akhirnya dia memilih membenamkan wajahnya dibaluk stir mobilnya dan menutup kedua telingannya dengan hendshet yang dia miliki.

"Yah, yah aku memang jahat, lalu kau kenapa meminta pertolongan padaku, harusnya kau minta saja si Itachi baka itu." ujarnya kesal, karena dibilang jahat, hall no dia benci kalau Hinata adik yang disayangnya bilang begitu, dia itu lelaki yang baik, sempurna malahan, tapi karena kesibukan ayahnya dan Hinata, sehingga dititipkan kepada paman adiknya ibu karena Hinata kecil harus diasuh dengan kasih sayang dan juga pelukan seorang ibu, yah ibu mereka meninggal saat usia Hinata 2 tahun, namun karena suatu hal Hinata diambil pamannya yang bermarga Hyuuga sehingga sampai sekarang Hinata kecilnya ralat saudara kembarnya bermarga Hyuuga bukan Uchiha.

Hal yang dibenci Sasuke adalah ketidak pastian. Dan dia benci saat Hinata tidak ada untuk bersandar padanya.

"Aku datang kesini hanya untuk mendengarmu menangis Hinata, bisakah kau kembali keapartemen kalian, dan bersikaplah biasa saja, seolah kau tidak melihatnya, kau pasti ingin Naruto bahagiakan?" kata-kata yang menusuk namun Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menatap lift di ujung sana.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu Nii-chan, terima kasih." sambil membuka pintu Hinata menundukan kepalanya, dan berjalan meninggalkan kendaraan Sasuke dengan wajah sangat kusut.

.

.

.

"Kau baru pulang?" entah pertanyaan atau pernyataan, Hinata bersumpah bahwa yang dia lihat adalah Naruto, Hinata kira pria itu masih bersama gadis pujaan hatinya, namun kenapa dia sudah pulang jam segini, dilihat dari penampilan Hinata, Hinata habis patah hati.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" lagi, suara Naruto masuk kedalam gendang telinga Hinata membuat orang yang bersangkutan kembali kekenyataan.

"Ah, a-aku baik-baik saja." Hinata berjalan melewati Naruto, dan langsung melesat kedalam kamarnya, mereka berbeda kamar, hanya status mereka saja yang telah menjadi suami istri namun mereka bersepakat bahwa tidak akan ada cinta, hanya memenuhi keinginan kedua orang tuannya, namun itu hanya ada didalam pikiran Naruto, tidak didalam pikiran Hinata yang mengatakan bahwa mereka bukan dijodohkan, namun mereka dinikahkan karena Hinata yang meminta kepada kedua orang tuannya untuk segera menikahkannya dengan Naruto sebelum sang pemuda memberitahukan bahwa dirinya akan menikahi wanita lain yang dia cintai. Dan Hinata tahu betul tentang dosanya yang sangat besar, hingga tidak akan termaafkan.

Dikamarnya Hinata mengunci dengan pelan, dan berjalan gontai, bukannya dia langsung ingin menhindar, namun dia masih belum bisa kalau melepas Naruto untuk orang lain.

Setelah mengunci dan merenung, Hinata menangis lagi, apa dia begitu memalukan hingga Naruto bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan, menghadapinya seolah menghadapi kematian. Tangisannya keluar lagi, padahal tadi dia telah menangis lama pikir Hinata, namun air matanya belum kering juga.

Berjalan kekamar mandi, membersihkan wajahnya yang terlihat mengerikan, mata sembab, ingus keluar, pipi memerah sunguh Hinata sempat kaget melihat dirinya dicermin, menatap pantulan wajahnya yang sangat mengerikan, ditambah rambut panjangnya yang kusut dan mengembang, Hinata bahkan menangis lagi.

"Besok akan baik-baik saja." deg sakit, jantungnya sakit, remasan dia salurkan kedada kirinya, namun sakitnya masih terasa, luapan emosi dan rasa cemburu masih ada didalam hati yang tengah terluka. "Semua baik-baik saja." sekali lagi Hinata meyakinkan diri untuk mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja. Dan besok saat terbangun dia masih melihat Naruto tengah tersenyum bodoh melihatnya seolah Hinata adalah teman baiknya, yang tidak memiliki perasaan suka ataupun cinta kepadanya. "Bodohkah aku." sambil jongkok Hinata menutup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan isak tangis lagi.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, suara burung berkicau dengan merdu, membangunkan Hinata yang tengah terlelap tidur, mengucek matanya yang bengkak, dan menahan agar dirinya terjaga.

"Hoam... Ngantuk." ucap Hinaa entah pada siapa, dan berjalan kekamar madi yang tadi malam menjadi pelampiasannya, dan waktu yang dia habiskan terasa seperti ribuan tahun lamanya, membuat Hinata frustasi dibuatnya, menangis seperti orang bodoh, dan bodohnya lagi karena lelaki yang tidak peka seperti Naruto, benarkah ia adalah orang yang kurang beruntung. Hinata segera mengenyahkan pikiran bodohnya itu, menggeleng sebentar dan menatap wajahnya yang semalam sungguh sangat tidak elitnya terlihat seperti orang yang stres dan tak bisa ditolong lagi. Dan Hinata bersumpah bahwa sekarang penampilannya seperti orang yang diusir kekasihnya dan dia tidak bisa menuntut apa-apa.

"Ini jam berapa." masih memandang wajanya yang kusut, Hinata berjalan kekamar dan melihat jam menunjukan pukul 3, hanya sekilas Hinata kembali lagi melihat jam, dan setelah melihat dengan jelas Hinata langsung membuka Jendela kamarnya, dan sontak membuat kedua bola mata Hinata melotot. Semalam dia tidur jam berapa? Kenapa sudah siang lagi? Pikir Hinata tambah terpuruk, dilihatnya pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, dan berpikir mungkin Naruto sudah pergi kuliah, Hinata meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Semoga saja Naruto-kun sudah pergi." ucapnya pelan sambil membuka pintu kamarnya, yang dari semalam belum dibukanya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun Hinata." suara barito terdengan ditelinga Hinata, sejenak Hinata menegang dan langsung melirik keasal suara, dan mendapatkan seorang yang semalam dihindarinya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan mudah tapi melihat diri kedua mata sipria didepannya, Hinata bisa menjamin sang pria khawatir padanya, apa dia pantas berharap. "Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakan, tidak apa-apa." ujar Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Sejujurnya kalau boleh jujur Naruto sangan khawatir dengan Hinata, bahkan dia sempat ingin mendobrak kamar Hinata kalau saja Hinata tidak keluar tadi. Namun saat melihat Hinata dia sangat khawatir pasalnya dia keluar dengan mengendap-endap dan seperti sedang sakit, walaupun dia bisa menutupi kekhawatirannya sedikit.

Setelah mereka saling menatap, Hinata berani bersumpah dia mundur kebelakang karena takut Naruto akan menanyai apa-apa. "Ohayo Naruto-kun." bodoh kau Hinata ini sudah sore, masa masih pagi, dilihat dari manapun ini sudah sore jam setengah empat, apa masih bisa dibilang pagi.

"Ini sudah sore Hinata-chan, apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto khawatir dan langsung mendekatkan keningnya dengan keningnya, hangat satu yang Naruto rasakan.

"A-apa yang Na-Naruto lakukan." tanya gagap Hinata saat Naruto menarik wajahnya setelah memastikan Hinata demam.

"Aku hanya mengecek, kau demam Hinata, sebaiknya kau istirahat kembali kekamarmu, untuk makanan aku sudah memesan makanan, dan aku akan bertanya pada Shion untuk cara memasak bubur." satu kalimat panjang dan akhirnya hati Hinata hancur berkeping-keping, setelah melambung tinggi, akhirnya dihempaskan tanpa rasa bersalah dari sang pria didepannya.

Hinata Hyuuga sekarang berganti marga menjadi Uzumaki Hinata 19 tahun status menikah, setelah lulus SMA dia langsung menikah.

Uzumaki Naruto status seorang pelajar perguruan tinggi, dan sudah menikah, usia 19 tahun.

Pernikahan yang berawal dari perjodohan, apakah akan berakhir baik?

**_T.B.C_**

_Yeahhh,,, tebar bunga... Diupdet buat ultahnya Hinata-sama, Hinata-chan deh,,, __#__ditimvok___

_Makasih lagi-lagi naru ucapkan terima kasih atas respon baiknya buat seluruh fanfic yang naru buat, dan tidak lupa naru selalu bersyukur udah dibolehin nulis lagi._

_Semoga apa yang naru tidak terlalu buruk, dan jujur naru cuman bisa nulis segini, lagi mentok dan lagi ngejer target buat menyelesaikan satu chapter dari 7 judul yang di FFN ini yang udah Naru tulis, seneng Hinata bisa buat Fanfic NaruHina lagi, semoga masih banyak author NaruHina yang buat karya NaruHina bertebaran di FanFictionDotNet __#__jiahhh___

_tebar peluk sayang buat yang baca __#__dilemparIkan_

**_Salam NaruHina Shipper_**


End file.
